powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whoopass Stew
Whoopass Stew - A Sticky Situation is a student film and the first ever appearance of The Powerpuff Girls. It was a project that Craig McCracken made while in CalArts college in 1992. He sent it off to Cartoon Network, who renamed it "Powerpuff Girls" as "Whoopass Girls" was an inappropriate name for the channel's target audience. McCracken had four shorts planned out, but only this one got finished due to Cartoon Network's lack of interest in the original concept. Plot The opening title begins with an early version of Professor Utonium using the original recipe of sugar, spice, and everything nice to try and create the perfect little girl, but he accidentally adds a can of Whoopass and creates The Whoopass Girls. In a similar way to the current series, the girls race towards an early Gangreen Gang and beat them up. Main story The Amoeba Boys have robbed the local bank and the girls attack them but end up getting stuck to them. They then fly them to the sun where they apparently evaporate from the heat and the day is saved. Characters *The Narrator (debut) *The Perfect Little Girl *Professor Utonium (debut) *The Whoopass Girls *The Gangreen Gang (debut) *The Amoeba Boys (debut) Differences between the short and the finished series *Professor Utonium looked like an aged, bald version of Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory. *The Girls did not have individual personalities at this point, and all three of them were voiced by Jennifer Fried rather than Cathy Cavadini, E.G. Daily and Tara Strong (making this short the only piece of Powerpuff Girls-related media where all 3 girls are voiced by the same actress). They were slightly taller and therefore looked more like 1st graders than kindergarteners. Aside from that, their overall designs remained the same. *In this short, the Girls did not seem to have any superpowers except the ability to fly. Despite the lack of superpowers, it can be said that the Girls were more brutal here, as instead of merely beating them up, they deliberately killed the Amoeba Boys. *The Gangreen Gang looked older and more menacing. Ace had red, rather than black, sunglasses. He also wore a short-sleeved shirt and sported crooked teeth. Little Arturo had two 0's on his shirt and a pink nose. Snake had visible ears, sharp teeth, and a red and yellow cap. Grubber had a pink nose. Big Billy's nose matched his skin color. *In this short, the Amoeba Boys were capable of committing actual crimes and even knew how to use guns. Bossman had a cigar in his mouth, Slim had sharp teeth and Jr. had freckles. They all had purple spots on their bodies instead of light blue spots. Additionally, their voices were more garbled. In the final series, however, they are completely inept at crime and are more of a nuisance to the Girls than a real threat. Slim's body was a lighter color compared to Bossman and Junior. *The short has a much smaller cast than the final series, as it was intended as merely a preview to the show that McCracken was pitching to Cartoon Network. *The Girls had blue, rather than, purple eyelids in this short. Trivia *When Bossman says “It’s the Whoopass Girls; let’s get ’em, boys!”, the instrumental in the background is the theme from Peter Gunn performed by Duane Eddy & The Art of Noise, which was a UK #8 hit in March 1986. *This cartoon is the very first Powerpuff Girls-related production to use traditional hand-colored cel animation. *Craig McCracken did the narration for this short. *Bossman was the only of his gang to have real lines while the rest of them just screamed when the girls headed them to the sun. *The Bleedman webcomic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi features a Powerpuff-Girl-like villain named Bell who resembles the "perfect little girl". *After the narrator tells that the Amoeba Boys were fried up from the sun you can hear the audience laugh used on all adult comedy shows. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Shorts Category:Non-canon episodes